


A Guardian Angel

by obsraniec



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Background Tsumiki Mikan, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Head Injury, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Sane Enoshima Junko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsraniec/pseuds/obsraniec
Summary: You're recovering from an injury, but little do you know the Ultimate Fashionista is here to keep you company.





	A Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble from a tumblr request that I decided to post here, truth be told I have no idea what it turned into. Anyway, I hope you enjoy a little piece of fluff with Junko! Also, Reader's gender is not specified.

The first thing you heard after waking up was a soft humming. 

A quiet voice, coming from somewhere next to you, gave you a weird feeling in your guts. It felt familiar, but due to a terrible headache that was growing with every passing second, you failed to recognize it. You could feel a soft breeze caressing every inch of your skin as if you were somewhere outside, but a soft mattress you were lying on said otherwise. You opened your eyes slowly, having a hard time adjusting them to the brightness.

You were in the school infirmary, that you could tell. Your whole body felt numb like you were lying there for a long time. Shocked, you tried to remember what had happened, but your memory, unfortunately, failed you. All you could remember was entering the school in the morning, before going up the stairs to your class. The rest was foggy. You could feel yourself getting more scared, your breath getting quick and irregular. What happened? What were you doing here? Everything was happening suddenly, questions flooding your mind. Headache wasn’t helping at all, in a matter of fact, it only made everything worse. Shooting up from lying position, sitting on a bed in the infirmary, you could feel yourself grow weaker with every new black dot covering your vision, a cold sweat forming on your forehead. Before you could pass out, however, someone spoke up.

“Hey, Y/N, you okay?” 

That voice. You knew who it belonged to before you could even turn your gaze towards them. Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista was sitting by the open window in the infirmary. The soft breeze that was caressing your skin was now making her long, blonde hair flow a little bit in the air. It was a sunny and warm day outside, a sunset was drawing near and orange sunlight was lighting up the room. Even in a state of panic, you noticed how pretty she looked in this setting. What was she doing here anyway? Why am I paying so much attention to her hair? Why is everything so confusing? And why can’t I remember anything?

Your face was white pale, eyes huge with fear and forehead covered in sweat. Junko didn’t fail to notice that, and with worry clear in her voice, she decided to speak up again.

“Hey, Y/N, do you remember what happened? You fell down the stairs I guess, they found you lying there and brought you here. I dunno how it went exactly, but that chick Mikan said you’ll be okay. Anyway, you’ve been lying here for quite some time and everyone went home basically, and so then…”

You stopped listening, looking at your hands. They were shaking like crazy, you just hoped it was because of the stress and not some serious injury. Tears started to flood your vision. You didn’t even notice Junko sitting across from you on the bed until she captured your hands into her own.

“Hey, are you even listening? And why are your hands shaking like this, geez, Y/N stop scaring me and speak up already you moron!”

“Why did you come here?”

Your own voice was so weak it almost scared you. You doubted that she could even hear it but as her expression changed from worried to surprised, you guessed she could hear you loud and clear. Suddenly, you started to regret what you just said. Sure, Junko was your friend, but not even a good one and a fact that you had a little crush on her remained a secret and you were pretty sure, was a one-sided thing. She had no particular reason to be here, and yet she stayed with you. Wasn’t your comment a little rude? Is that what you got to say to her after she stayed with you? No ‘thank you’? It was hard to look her in the eyes, so you just focused on her red nail polish instead. 

“Duh, of course, I was trying to protect you, you moron.” she didn’t seem to be offended at all “I mean, the damage’s already done, but what’s the harm in making sure nothing else happens to you? What if this Mikan idiot would screw something up? It felt bad that I couldn’t help you back then. We’re besties after all, right?”

You looked up. A smile on her face gave you butterflies. She was trying to protect you from further harm? Called you her bestie? Where you actually dreaming all of this? 

Your hands stopped shaking, but her hands never left yours not even for a second. It made you blush furiously. Your crush, not only stayed with you to make sure you were okay but is also now sitting across from you, holding your hands. It felt so surreal if it wasn’t for your headache, you would’ve thought it was all a dream. “Come on now, Y/N, Mikan went somewhere, I’ll go look for her and you stay here, okay? Don’t move, I’ll be back in a second!”

Just like that, the warmth of her hands left yours, as she stood up. You watched her go, however, as she was about to exit the infirmary, Junko stopped in her tracks, before turning around and sending you a quick smile.

“Stay safe while I’m gone, okay?”

The breeze blew the curtains as she left quickly, closing the door behind her. Not even for a second had you noticed that she was also blushing like a crazy when leaving.


End file.
